Remake Bbang!
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: Takdir cinta yang sebenarnya mempertemukan kita, walau seaneh apa pun situasi kita bertemu, takdir tetaplah takdir./ Dasar mesum!/siapa namamu?/ Park…yeolie/ kau mau menjadi model celana dalam?/Chanbaek/ Baekyeol/boy X boy/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bbang!

Author : eunsoocha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate: T

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

Note: Terimakasi buat kalian yang uda ngasih eunsoo ksempatan buat nge remake lagi ff ini (mojok, terharu). Cerita ini gx semua eunsoo ambil dari real film nyaa…, soalnya setting nya di korea, bukan india hehe XD,

.

.

Summary: Takdir cinta yang sebenarnya mempertemukan kita, walau seaneh apa pun situasi kita bertemu, takdir tetaplah takdir./ Dasar mesum!/siapa namamu?/ Park…yeolie/ kau mau menjadi model celana dalam?/Chanbaek/ Baekyeol/boy X boy/

.

Cekidot

.

((((()))))

Seorang namja cantik terlihat gelisah sambil menggigit kecil-kecil kuku jarinya yang lentik, "Mati kau Byun Bekhyun" umpatan itu keluar dari bibir mungil semerah chery milik baekhyun sendiri, bagaimana tidak?! ia yang awalnya hanya bercanda dengan yang Kristal sesama artis, lama kalamaan menjadi adu mulut dan saling pamer dan bicara tentang lebih unggul siapa dia atau Kristal yang punya gebetan keren.

Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang gengsian dan paling anti kalah, apalagi dengan Kristal yang juga tak maukalah akhirnya ia sampai nekat menyebut bahwa seorang "park" sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya, tanpa tau keluarga park sendiri itu seperti apa. Yang ia tau keluarga park sangat berpengaruh besar di korea, dan dia dengan nekatnya bilang omong kosong demi menjaga harga dirinya di depan Kristal.

Dan entah berita itu menyebar luas hingga ke media, dan menjadi berita paling HOT di seoul. dan ini sangatlah gawat untuk baekhyun. Bagaimana bila nanti setelah semua terbongkar ? maka hancurlah karir baekhyun yang ia bangun selama 2 tahun terakhir di SM Entertaiment.

karena sudah terlanjur basah kenapa tidak mandi sekalian,eh? maksudnya baekhyun sudah terlanjur berbohong apalagi sudah menyebar luas, lagian sampai saat ini keluarga Park belum memberikan reaksi berupa sangkalan. Karena sejak hari itu baekhyun terus bercerita tentang bualannya .

((((()))))

Park chanyeol adalah sebuah nama yang tidak lagi asing di korea selatan. namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi proposional, dia adalah incaran banyak yeoja dan namja karena dia seorang CEO dari perusahaan Park Celluler yang terkenal di korea selatan, seorang CEO muda yang memiliki wajah tampan dan kepribadian yang baik, Park Chanyeol sudah di didik sedari kecil oleh kakeknya agar tidak memandang rendah orang lain dan selalu ramah kepada setiap orang, walaupun chanyeol tau banyak sekali kolega-kolega yang hanya baik di hadapan chanyeol tapi di belakang ia sangat dibenci karena merupakan saingan yang sulit di hancurkan.

Jadwal-jadwal chanyeol sangatlah padat dia hampir tidak beristirahat karena urusan kantor, hingga suatu hari ada sebuah berita menggemparkan dari media, bahwa ia di gossip kan telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang artis bernama Byun Baekhyun dari SM Entertaiment.

Chanyeol tak habis fikir bisa-bisa nya mereka membuat berita murahan seperti itu, ia saja selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya mana mungkin berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

Dan kini ia di sibukkan dengan deringan telephone dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya untuk sekedar bertanya akan kebenaran dari berita itu, chanyeol pun selalu membantah.

"Chanyeol haruskah aku menuntut orang ini karena telah menyebarkan nama baikmu?" Tanya Minseok, sekertaris chanyeol karena minseok sudah seperti hyung bagi chanyeol dia melarang minseok untuk tidak berlaku formal seperti yang lainnya.

"tidak usah minseok hyung, biar aku turuntangan sendiri saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" tutur chanyeol bijak.

" Tapi chanyeol, bukankah itu sangat merepotkan" minseok tidak menyerah, pasalnya minseok tau kalao chanyeol sangat sibuk dan butuh refresing bukan malah mengurusi hal yang membuang tenaga seperti ini.

"Aku tidak masalah hyung, aku juga ingin tau secara langsung seperti apa Byun Baekhyun itu, jadi jangan kawatir". Dan dengan itu minseok mengalah dan membiarkan chanyeol mengurus tuan "Byun" ini.

(((())))

…

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju SM entertainment untuk bertemu orang yang bernama byun baekhyun dan mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Mobil chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gerbang SM entertainment.

Saat chanyeol akan masuk kedalam, xiumin sang asisten di larang chanyeol untukmengikutinya, sebenarnya xiumin ingin protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan serius dari sang bos.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya hyung"

"huft…,arraseo" jawab xiumin sambil menghela nafas maklum.

Setelah itu chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung, hal pertama yang di lakukan chanyeol adalah menemui pemilik SM entertainment, Lee Kwang Soo. Chanyeol ingin secara langsung meminta izin untuk menemui sang artis yang di gossip kan dengannya.

Setelah itu chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor, mencari ruangan sang artis. Tubuh chanyeol menegang begitu ia membuka pintu, itu karena ia kini sedang di hadapkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Di hadapan chanyeol sekarang terpampang tubuh mungil putih mulus sedang meliuk-liuk sexy seperti ingin menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya dan membuatnya ingin menyentuh tubuh mulus itu.

Sebenarnya, orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya itu sedang berusaha melepas baju, tetapi entah karena kekecilan jadi ia agak kesusahan melepasnya, dan terjadilah aksinya yang sexy. Dan setelah benar-benar berhasil ke luar dari baju yang sempit itu, kini chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sang empunya tubuh indah itu, dan benarsaja chanyeol makin tercekat melihat wajah cantik seorang namja yang kini terlihat sexy dengan tubuh yang toples di hadapannya. Ia sampai lupa tujuannya datang kemari.

Sementara chanyeol masih terpana di dekat pintu, kini sang artislah yang sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Ahh, yaakk sedang apa kau di situ!? Apa kau sedang mengintipku? dasar mesum!" hardik namja cantik itu. Suaranya yang melengking menyadarkan chanyeol dari kekagumannya.

"Aa-ania, aa-aku hannya tidak segaja melihat mu sedang ganti baju!" chanyeol jadi gugup sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan ruang ganti artis!" ujar namja sambil berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

Kini chanyeol blank, jelas saja. mana ada yang tahan jika melihat keindahan seperti itu, pasalnya namja cantik tadi mendekati chanyeol masih dengan keadaan topless.

Chanyeol bersusah payah menelan salivanya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, benar-benar blank.

"Aku, se-sebenarnya ingin bertemu artis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" jawab chanyeol akhirnya.

Namja itu mengernyit.

"Dengan ku? oh aku tau! Apa kau artis baru itu?" pekik baekhyun.

"Nde?" chanyeol terkejut.

"Oh baiklah kau harus tau, aku yang ada di hadapan mu ini adalah byun baekhyun, dan aku sekarang yang menjadi senior mu, Jadi panggil aku sunbae, arraseo!". Cerocos namja yang ternyata adalah baekhyun.

"Oh iya siapa nama mu?" sambung baekyun lagi.

Awalnya chanyeol ragu tapi kemudian terlintas ide gila dari sibesar park chanyeol, ia akan berpura-pura saja jadi orang lain. Sungguh ia benar-benar tertarik dengan namja cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Yeolie…, park yeolie" jawab chanyeol.

"oke baik lah yeol, bisa kau tinggalkan nomormu, supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungimu nanti?!"

"051-212 xxxxx"

"Hmm, park celluler ya, aku juga" ucap baekhyunsambil menyimpannomor chanyeol di mobile phone nya. Canyeol hanya tersenyum di kulum.

" Jadi yeolie, kau nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Sekarang pulanglah, aku harus ganti baju untuk pemotretan berikutnya" ujar baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir.

"Tapi…,"

"Aish, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Turuti sunbae mu ini dan pergilah, nanti aku akan menghubungi mu" ucap baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun pergi dengan tenang. ada-ada saja orang yang seperti baekhyun, pikir chanyeol dan ia hanya tersenyum.

((((()))))

Setelah chanyeol keluar dari ruang artis beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia segera menghubungi xiumin hyung, sekertarisnya sekaligus orang yang menyandang sebagai teman dekatnya dan menceritakan apa yang chanyeol lakukan, tentu saja xiumin terkejut ia tidak menyangka chanyeol bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu, menjadi orang lain? Astaga.

Tetapi setelah xiumin pikir-pikir ini adalah peluang besar untuk chanyeol, setidaknya dalam hubungan asmara, xiumin percaya chanyeol mengalami love first sight. Karena selama ini yang ada di pikiran chanyeol adalah belajar dan belajar, kemudian setelah lulus kini tanggungannya makin besar, berkas menumpuk dan rapat penting yang setiap hari menjadi santapan chanyeol. Ia bahkan sering menolak halus tawaran kolega-koleganya untuk di jadikan menantu, karna chanyeol belum tertarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang dicalonkan.

Lee Kwang Soo, pemilik SM entertainment juga di ajak kerja sama untuk merahasiakan identitas chanyeol, awalnya kwangsoo heran, tapi setelah itu ia menyanggupinya.

Bbang!

.

.

"Setelah selesai dengan pendidikanku di harvard, aku langung di tunjuk oleh kakekku untuk enjadi CEO di Park celluler, dulunya perusahaanini hanya lah perusahaan kecil, tetapi karna kerja keras kakekku lah park celluler kini menjadi perusahaan yang besar se korea".

Kini park chanyeol sedang menjalani wawancara dengan beberapa wartawan, dan tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari handphone nya, jadi ia sempatkan sejenak untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Hello"

"_Hello, ini aku baekhyun"_

"Baekhyun? Baekyun siapa?"

"_Mwo, aku!…Byun baekhyun senior mu! Dari SM entertainment"_

"O…Oh, ya baekhyun sunbae mianhae, eum..ada apa?" ternyata chanyeol baru ingat.

"_Kabar baik, kau mau menjadi model celana dalam?"_

"Mwo, model celana dalam? Eee..,itu emh" chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Bersamamu?"_

"_Tidak, jadwal ku sudah penuh, yeol. Ini kesempatan awal yang baik untuk mu"_

"Oh…,"

"_Cepat buruan kesini yeol, aku tunggu. Oh ya naiklah taksi biar kelihatan bergaya, kau ada uang untuk itu?"_

"Emh, akan ku usahakan"

"_Baiklah hati-hati yeol, sampai jumpa nanti, bye"._

Pip

Chanyeol termenung sebentar, memikirkan perkataan barusan,

_Model celana dalam? _

Benarkah ia akan melakukannya?

Tbc?

.

.

yang dulu pernah nge review terimakasih banget buat kalian :*

Big thanks to :

kalsowoon | rachel suliss | Sn Choi | parklili | NyekNyek | chanbaek | Guest(s) | FriederichOfficial | Rina972 | fuawaliyaah| delimandriyani | kanghyejin8 | .5 | Special bubble | ggauntie | fabiastya arsiwi | kanghyejin8 | ZEN97 | Idinaae Menzel |winter park chanChanangelaalay|neli amelia|babyboybyun|

Review juseo?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bbang!

Author : Eunsoocha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate: T

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

Note: Remakenya sebenarnya ga jauh beda dari yang sebelumnya, tapi alurnya diganti dan di tambah-tambah cerita ini gx semua eunsoo ambil dari real film nyaa…, soalnya setting nya di korea, bukan india hehe XD, karena ini Cuma di edit, publish eunsoo ya cepet :D

Summary: Takdir cinta yang sebenarnya mempertemukan kita, walau seaneh apa pun situasi kita bertemu, takdir tetaplah takdir./ Dasar mesum!/siapa namamu?/ Park…yeolie/ kau mau menjadi model celana dalam?/Chanbaek/ Baekyeol/boy X boy/

.

.

.

Cekidot…,

.

.

.

Setelah memutus sambungan telefon chanyeol memenggil xiumin untuk mengakhiri wawancara hari ini, dan setelah itu bergegas pergi menuju SM enteraiment tempat baekhyun berada.

Sebenarnya chanyeol bisa saja memakai mobilnya menuju SM entertainment, tapi apabila ia melakukannya itu akan membuat baekhyun curiga. Jadi chanyeol memesan taksi.

Entahlah, yang di lakukan chanyeol saat ini tidaklah masuk akal, yang benar saja! chanyeol adalah seorang CEO muda, dan ia lulusan Harvard, dan ia saat ini sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan oleh seorang CEO, menyamar sebagai orang lain,ah ani, setidaknya namanya yang sekarang masih menyerempet nama aslinya.

Pada awalnya chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan rumor yang beredar sebelumnya dengan baekhyun, tetapi setelah melihat baekhyun secara langsung, chanyeol ragu-ragu, ia enggan melepaskan namja manis itu walau bisa saja ia mengakhirinya dengan penuntutan berita bohong. Tapi chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Mungkin chanyeol rasa ini akan merubah masa hidupnya yang membosankan dan monoton menjadi penuh warna.

_Mungkin,_

_._

((((()))))

.

Saat chanyeol tiba di gedung SM entertaiment, ia langsung menemukan sosok namja yang cantik yaitu baekhyun, sedang berada di lobi. Saat mata baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol ia segera tersenyum melambaikan tangan dan langsung menghampiri chanyeol, menurut chanyeol setiap gerakan baekhyun adalah suatu keindahan tersendiri baginya, dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat manis itu,

_Cantik, _batin chanyeol. Jantungnya kini berdetak makin kencang melihat si cantik semakin mendekatinya.

"Hai yeol kau datang, baiklah langsung saja, manager meminta model baru, dan kupikir kau bisa" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Emm, iklan ini tentang apa?"

"Celana dalam elastic zorro," ucap baekhyun bersemangat.

"jika kau berhasil dalam iklan ini, maka kau sukses," lanjut baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil membayangkan ia sedang berpose di depan kamera hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam. Kening chanyeol agak mengernyit membayangkan itu,

"Bayangkan yeol, kau memakai celana dalam ini dan terpampang di setiap persimpangan jalan kota seoul, di papan iklan dengan ukuran enam puluh kaki kali empat puluh kaki! Tck, nasibmu akan berubah yeol" baekhyun masih menjelaskan.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya merinding mendengarnya,

"_Benar baek, kalau itu sampai terjadi nasipku benar-benar akan berubah," _ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

"_Berubah menyedikan" _lanjutnya lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa yeol? Kau tidak percaya diri? lihat wajahmu mulai pucat. Yaa, tenang saja kau pasti terpilih" ucap baekhyun sok tau.

"Eem-mm, baek apa tidak ada iklan yang lain?" chanyeol berusaha mencari pilihan lain.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya agak sulit untuk seorang pemula melakukan iklan, tapi melihat face chanyeol yang cukup menjual, itu adalah sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mencarikan job yang cocok untuk tampilan perdana chanyeol, yaitu iklan celana dalam.

"Ah ada sih, tapi emh bagaimana tentang iklan tentang alergi kulit?"

"Nde? alergi?"

"Iya, salep untuk alergi kurap" jelas baekhyun sambil menggaruk tubuhnya untuk sekedar mempraktekkan. Canyeol makin merana memikirkannya *kekeke kasian bang chanchan/tawanista *plakk/digampar

"kalau begitu pilihan pertama lebih baik" jawab chanyeol akhirnya.

"okey"

.

(Beberapa hari setelah itu)

.

Baekhyun kini sedang ada di ruang rias, beberapa menit lagi ia akan tampil untuk bernyanyi di sebuah acara, berduet bersama artis lain satu agensi, nona cantik bernama Taeyon.

Setelah acara selesai baekhyun dan artis lainnya yang juga menghadiri acara tersebut kini tampak berkumpul bersama di ruang peristirahatan, disitu juga ada Kristal.

Saat baekhyun asik mengobrol dengan kyungsoo tentang tampilan mereka sebelumnya, seorang wanita cantik nan tinggi mendekati baekhyun dengan jalannya yang meleak-leok bak model yang sedang fashion show.

"Byun baekhyun" baekhyun menoleh, kemudian memasang tampang malas setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Wae?"ketusnya

Kristal tersenyum, "Kau tau sebentar lagi tahun baru, dan perusahaan kita akan mengadakan pesta besar,".

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak tau soal itu, hampir setiap tahun begitukan"

Kristal mengangguk dan kembali berkata, "Tapi kali ini yang menjadi tamu kehormatannya adalah kekasihmu Park chanyeol"

"Mwo?!" baekhyun kaget.

"Oh-omo kau tidak tau? aku kira kau sudah tau duluan, karna seperti yang kau bilang dulu kau adalah kekasih seorang Park, tentu saja itu adalah Park Chanyeol, iya kan?" Tanya Kristal penuh selidik.

"Tta-tapi, kenapa derektur tidak member tahu ku dank au tahu duluan?"

Kristal hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja mendengar dari direktur tadi, kenapa? Apa kau keberatan? Atau jangan-jangan kau bohong tentang kau berpacaran dengan seorang park?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, "Tentu saja aku tidak bohong, hanya saja jadwal kekasihku kan padat jadi mana bisa datang hanya untuk berpesta" dia mencoba berkilah.

"Astaga, apa demi kau dia tidak mau datang baek? Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, apa kau tidak bisa membujuknya? Bahkan kami belum pernah melihat wajahnya".ucap Kristal memelas dan di angguki artis lain yang berada di satu ruangan, termasuk kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam, dia memikirkan perkataan Kristal tadi, mereka belum pernah melihat wajah park chanyeol? dan Ting! Ide gila muncul dari otak baekhyun dan ia pun berkata,

"Tentu, dia akan datang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi, berpakaian rapi ,tatanan rambut juga rapi (terlalu rapi malah) ia berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri layaknya orang beken, kemudian berhenti di depan baekhyun dan …,

"Hai, aku Chanyeol. Park chanyeol" ucapnya percaya diri, agak lebay.

"Perfect" ucap baekhyun.(entah apa yang di fikirkan baekhyun)

Kau tau mereka sedang apa? Mereka sedang latihan untuk acara pesta tahun baru nanti malam, sebenarnya namja tersebut bukanlah park chanyeol yang asli, ia adalah orang suruhan baekhyun untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya park chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali, ingat-ingat kau adalah seorang park chanyeol nanti malam" tegas baekhyun dan orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Ting tong~~

Suara bell apartemen sederhana baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada tamu, baekhyun mengintip sebentar dan menemukan yeolie sedang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu,

kembali ke namja tadi baekhyun berkata "Dengar, teman ku datang. Kau akan bersikap sebagai park chanyeol. Kalau dia percaya, maka kau lulus, oke?"

namja itu hanya senyum-senyum gaje, tentu ia percaya diri.

kemudian baekhyun membukakan pintunya.

"Hai, Baek..,"

"Shttt" sebelum chanyeol menyelesaikan sapaannya baekhyun memotongnya.

"Wae?"

"Park Chanyeol ada di sini" ucap baekhyun dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Mwo, siapa?park chanyeol?"

"Nde, aish! siapalagi, pacarku"

Chanyeol menyerngit heran.

Kemudian baekhyun mengajak chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dan berdiri di sebelah namja tadi sambil memasang senyum. Tapi chanyeol masih mengitari rumah baekhyun memeriksa sesuatu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin memperkenalkan namja itu kini bingung,

"Eodiga?" Tanya chanyeol yang masih celingukan.

"Kau cari kemana?" baekhyunpun menarik chanyeol mendekat, dan "Ehm yeolie, perkenalkan Tn. Park Chanyeol"baekhyun memperkenalkan namja tadi.

"Hai, iam chanyeol…, park chanyeol" ucap namja itu masih dengan gaya absurd.

Chanyeol diam sebentar…,lalu tertawa "Siapa?" hahaha "dia?"

Kemudian dia makin terbahak-bahak sambil memukul kecil pundak baekhyun,"Di-dia? Park chanyeol?"hahaha "kau bercanda?" hahaha , mata chanyeol jadi berair, dan baekhyun hanya syock, tidak percaya akan reaksi temannya si yeolie seperti itu.

Dan namja suruhan baekhyun tadipun hanya diam seperti orang bodoh,

Kini baekhyun sadar bahwa ia telah gagal, lihat! Ini baru satu orang, bagaimana nasibnya nanti malam, ia bisa habis.

Chanyeol terus tertawa, tidak menyadari rona wajah baekhyun yang mulai memerah, bibir mungil kissable nya yang di tahan untuk tidak brgetar dan mengeluarkan isak tangis. Wajah baekhyun tertunduk,

"Hiks" tapi akhirnya isakan baekhyun tidak bisa di tahan.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, kemudian menarik baekhyun mendekat padanya dan mendudukan baekhyun di sofa, menyentuh dagu baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah manis itu, dan betapa nyeri dada sebelah kirinya melihat pipi tembem nan putih mulus itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Mianhae" lirih chanyeol sambil mengusap linangan air mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Ani, bukan salahmu yeol, aku yang gagal" dan helaian airmata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata baekhyun yang memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, kinipun makin basah.

"Ssstt, uljima" chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dengan menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

_Hangat _

baekhyun membatin.

"Yeol, bisakah ku ceritakan sesuatu?" ujar baekhyun masih menahan tangisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut"

"Cobalah" ucap chanyeol masih mendekap baekhyun dan mengelus pipi nya.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku tak pernah pacaran dengan park chanyeol," ucap baekhyun lirih

"Lalu?"

"Emh, sebenarnya semua orang di SM entertainment mengira dia pacarku, awalnya aku hanya adu mulut dengan Kristal, tapi kemudian berita itu sudah menyebar luas, jadi aku berbohong"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan lalu tersenyum kecil,

"Padahal aku saja belum pernah melihat wajahnya" tambah baekhyun makin lesu, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Di SM entertainment setiap tahunya mengadakan pesta, dan kali ini tamu kehormatannya adalah Park Chanyeol, jadi ya~~ kusiapkan namja itu untuk nanti malam" tunjuk baekhyun ke namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat drama di hadapannya.

"Dan melihat reaksimu barusan, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam" lanjut baekhyun yang suaranya serak basah.

"Aku harus bagaimana yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut, "Rilex baek, aku ada di sini untuk mu. Aku akan latih dia" kemudian chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun dan beranjak menghampiri namja tadi.

"Dengar, siapa nama mu?" Tanya chanyeol

Dan namja itu berdiri terlalu tegak dan menjawab "Park chanyeol" dengan suara di buat-buat berwibawa, chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ah, ani. Tapi nama aslimu"

"Gary"

"oke, dengar gary. Hentikan gayamu yang berlebihan itu. Tenang dan santai saja. harus yakin". Dan gary hanya mengangguk angguk sok paham, ia merasa sudah tau.

"Akan ku tunjukkan"

"Ehm, Hai, aku chanyeol, Park chanyeol" chanyeol mempraktekkan dengan gaya yang elegan dan berwibawa.

Baekhyun yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi tertegun, terpesona dengan kewibawaan yang di bawakan chanyeol.

"Stop, stop, jangan ajari aku akting, aku dari teater dan sudah main empat drama, aku sedang memberikan akting kelas satu lalu kau datang dan merusak segalanya." Ucap gary sok marah.

Chanyeol ingin komentar tapi perkataanya di potong baekhyun,

"Yaa, lepas jas itu" perintahnya.

Awalnya gary menolak tapi karna baekhyun itu sangat galak, ia pun melepas jasnya.

Baekhyun lalu menyuruh chanyeol memakai jas tersebut, dan WAW , chanyeol sangat keren, sangat pantas menjadi park chanyeol.

"WAW, yeolie kau kelihatan keren, coba pakai kacamata hitammu!" dan chanyeolpun makin keren.

"Sempurna yeol" baekhyun histeris, dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol " yeol datanglah ke pesta mala mini, kumohon" pinta chanyeol,

Awalnya chanyeol keberatan, tapi baekhyun menunjukkan aegyonya nya, ia pun tak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta menjelang tahun baru pun di mulai, dari awal pesta baekhyun merasa cemas takut-takut kalau penyamaran yeolie bakalan ketahuan, tapi tanpa di sangka orang-orang percaya bahwa orang yang ada di sebelahnya adalah park chanyeol, ya mungkin karena ia tampan dan memakai jas? Baekhyun tidak tau. bahkan Lee Kwang Soo pemilik SM entertainment menyambut mereka dengan baik.

Tanpa di ketahui baekhyun sebagian dari tamu-tamu itu memang sudah mengenal park chanyeol.

Pesta pun berakhir dengan damai, dan kini baekhyun sedang berada dalam satu bus bersama chanyeol untuk pulang. Keadaan bus saat itu tidak terlalu penuh, hanya beberapa gelintir orang saja, termasuk mereka

"Hahaha, kau tau yeol, mereka semua percaya padamu, bahkan presedir Lee juga tertipu," baekhyun tertawa bahagia, pasalnya rencana hari ini sukses

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil tersenyum dan memandang wajah cantik baekhyun,

"Baek..," panggilan chanyeol sepertinya tidak di dengar baekhyun

"Dan kau tau tadi wajah Kristal yang terkejut saat melihatmu? Kukira dia sedang iri padaku, sebab ia tadi langsung melengos pergi entah kemana".

"Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lagi.

Kini baekhyun menoleh, melihat chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya intens.

"Nde?"

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun terkejut,

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu, byun baekhyun" ucap chanyeol mengulangi, "aku ingin kau menjadi milikku".

Baekhyun diam, suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Tanya beakhyun.

"Bukan…, ini tidak tiba-tiba". Jeda sebentar

"Aku tak pernah menyangka…, emh beri aku waktu untuk berfikir…, bisa ku jawab besok?"

"Tentu"

Mereka diam, suasana agak canggung bagi baekhyun,

" kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan menerimanya dengan baik kan?" Tanya beakhyun

Chanyeol masih diam.

Tersenyum…, sambil menggeleng.

Bus pun sampai di tempat tujuan baekhyun, ia lalu turun.

"Bye" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "Happy New Year" ucapnya.

"Happy New Year" dan dibalas chanyeol, baekhyun pun berlalu pergi, kini tinggal chanyeol yang berada di bus.

.

.

.

_Baginya aku hanya manusia biasa._

_Aku ingin tetap sebagai pria biasa ini,_

_Yang akan mendapatkan cintanya._

_Jadi aku tidak akan memberitahu diriku yang sebenarnya_

_Jika dia menerimaku, aku akan mengaku sebagai Park Chanyeol_

_Kalau dia menolak, aku akan tetap menjadi yeolie dan aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya._

_Sekarang aku harus menunggu hingga esok._

_._

_._

_._

Tbc

Mind to review?

.

Big thanks to : kalsowoon | rachel suliss | Sn Choi | parklili | NyekNyek | chanbaek | Guest(s) | FriederichOfficial | Rina972 | fuawaliyaah| delimandriyani | kanghyejin8 | .5 | Special bubble | ggauntie | fabiastya arsiwi | kanghyejin8 | ZEN97 | Idinaae Menzel |winter park chanChanangelaalay|neli amelia|babyboybyun|ahndelhyun01


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bbang!

Author : eunsoocha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate: T+

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Cekidot

_Penantian jawaban ini akan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam_

_Ketegangan ini sungguh mencekam,_

_Bagaimana aku bisa tidur malam ini?_

_Bersamaan cahaya pagi nanti, berita apa yang ku terima?_

_Dalam pelukan mu…_

_Itulah yang ku harapkan dari mu,_

_Jika kau bilang "ya", maka hidup…_

_Bisa mengeluarkan mata air dari pancuran air_

_Untuk menumpah kan mutiara hidupku di jalan yang ku lalui._

_Yang menciptakan kisahku yang indah_

_Aku hanya mendambakan suatu keinginan yang indah dari pelukan mu_

_Itulah yang ku inginkan._

.

.

.

.

Paginya baekhyun mengajak chanyeol untuk bertemu di taman dekat apartement baekhyun, mereka kini duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman dekat air mancur taman, keadaan taman masih sepi walau ada beberapa orang yang berlalulalang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Setiap malam, aku terus berfikir, " baekhyun memulai

"Hingga jam satu, kenapa kau?"

"Pada jam dua, kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mendengarkan, dan memandang baekhyun lekat.

"Pada jam tiga pagi, apa aku terburu-buru dalam hal ini?"

"Pada jam empat, kalau bukan sekarang lalu kapan?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum,

"Menjelang jam lima, aku memutuskan…,"

Kini jantung chanyeol berdegup kencang , ia khawatir dan…,

"Ya" jawab baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manis

Sedangkan chanyeol diam, masih mencerna apa yang barusan di katakan oleh baekhyun

"I love you, yeolie" ulang baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar malah, kemudian merengkuh baekhyun-nya mendekat kedalam pelukannya, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh baekhyun, akhirnya chanyeol memiliki namja manis ini, ia kecup bagian leher baekhyun yang jenjang putih mulus itu, sungguh ia sangat bahagia, chanyeol tidak menyangka akan jawaban baekhyun barusan, sepertinya ia akan mengakhiri peran ini.

Kemudian baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan berdiri, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi bangku taman, kemudian chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang

_Sekarang giliran ku untuk memberitau baekhyun, tentang siapa aku sebenarnya,_ ucap nya dalam hati, dan menyamakan jalannya dengan baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak tau siapa aku" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba saat chanyeol sedang akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara,

Chanyeol menyerngit "Apa?"

"Bila kau kenal siapa kakek ku, itu bisa membuat otak mu meledak" ucap baekhyun lagi, mendramatisir.

_Huh? apakah dia sedang mengucapkan dialog ku?_ Chanyeol berdialog dalam hati

"Coba dengarkan ini, pada tahun 1998, kakekku sudah memiliki 3 mobil ambassador" baekhyun mulai bercerita,

"Oh, wow!" ucap chanyeol pura-pura terkesan.

"Oh, ya!" ucap baekhyun bangga,"Dia punya sebuah agensi perjalanan, tapi paman ku menipunya" ucap baekhyun dengan muka sedih.

Dan chanyeol hanya merespon "Oooooh" ikut sedih.

"Dia telah mencuri 3 mobil itu. Kemudian karena kecewa kakekku meninggal, dan pada hari itu aku bersumpah, sebelum aku membeli 3 mobil ambassador …, aku tak akan menikah."

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!" chanyeol mulai protes,

"Tiga? Emh apa tak bisa diturunkan menjadi dua?" tawar chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tampang serius "Tidak bisa"

"Kau bisa menunggu, maka tunggulah." Jawab baekhyun tegas " kalau tidak bisa yaaa, menikahlah dengan seseorang dari kelas mu" baekhyun sok jual mahal ternyata -_-

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Aku akan menunggu" ucap chanyeol

Kemudian baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghadap chanyeol, "Jangan khawatir yeol, meski setelah itu aku jadi kaya… aku akan tetap sama terhadap mu, seperti sekarang" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, lalu maju satu langkah mendekat kearah chanyeol, agak berjinjit dan

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol untuk beberapa saat, dengan muka yang memerah baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,

Chanyeol makin tersenyum senang dan merengkuh tubuh baekhyun lagi, ia berbisik di telinga baekhyun, "Janji?"

"Aku janji" mantap baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan dari chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan baekhyun chanyeol pergi menuju perusahaanya menaiki mobil mewah seperti biasa dan langsung di sambut oleh sekertarisnya, minseok.

"Selamat pagi chanyeol" sapa minseok tetap sopan.

"Pagi hyung"

"Selamat tahun baru untukmu juga"

"Terimakasih" balas chanyeol ramah

"Tn. Smith telah membatalkan janji temunya hari ini" lapor minseok sambil berjalan mengikuti chanyeol menuju lift, "Rapat dewan perusahaan jam11.30, kemudian presentasi pemasaran akan di adakan setelah makan siang" lanjutnya

"Okey" jawab chanyeol

Kini mereka sedang ada di lift, hening untuk sejenak

"Chanyeol, apa yang di katakana nya setelah dia tahu tentang diri mu?" Tanya minseok penasaran

"Aku belum member tahu padanya, hyung"

"Mwo? Wae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar,"Karena pada tahun 1998, kakeknya telah memiliki 3 mobil ambassador, tapi kemudian pamanya merebut mobil itu, sekarang ia ingin lebih kaya dari pamannya, sebelum itu dia tidak akan menikah" jawab chanyeol keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri tau dia saja?" saran minseok

"Dan membiarkan dia ingin lebih kaya dari pada aku? Haha, Itu yang akan mengakhiri pernikahanku, hyung" jawab chanyeol, kini ia sudah sampai di ruangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka meneruskan peran ini"

Dan minseok hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Kemudian chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berbentuk card, "Aku telah membeli apartemen ini sebagai hadiah dari ku untuknya setelah ku beri tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhya, tapi aku tetap akan memberikannya walau dia belum tau identitasku ,bagaimana pun caranya akan ku serahkan pada mu hyung" sambil memberikan card itu pada minseok.

"Baiklah, akan segera ku laksanakan" jawab minseok enteng

"Thanks"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, chanyeol dan baekhyun juga kadang melakukan kencan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya walau pun jadwal padat baekhyun yang seorang artis, suatu hari chanyeol mengutarakan keinginanya untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan kepada baekhyun, chanyeol bilang kepada baekhyun bahwa ia tertarik dalam dunia bisnis, awalnya baekhyun menolak, ia pikir chanyeol cocok dalam dunia artis, karena wajah tampan chanyeol yang terbilang tampan bisa menjadi modal besar, tapi setelah baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi ia menjadi kawatir, bukankah ia mengenalkan yeolie-nya sebagai Park chanyeol di SM entertaiment? Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat. Jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya..

.

.

Bbang!

.

.

Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang kerjanya, ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen beberapa saat kemudian minseok datang membawa beberapa informasi,

"Berita baik yeol, Faks masuk dari London kita dapatkan izin itu, semua panggilan dari inggris akan di sambungkan melalui kita"

"That's wonderful, sebarkan berita baik ini ke semua karyawan"

"Okey, dengan segera"

Dering telfon chanyeol mengintrupsi

"Hello"

"_Hello yeolie, aku ada berita bagus untuk mu"_

"jinja? Coba katakan"

"_Aku baru saja memenangkan sebuah apartemen baru dari kuis Park celluler"_ baekhyun memekik girang di telfon.

"Kuis dari Park celluler?" chanyeol memandang minseok yang masih di dekatnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, apartemen yang ingin kau berikan padanya, telah ku atur dalam bentuk kontes" jelas minseok menjelaskan dengan pelan hampir berbisik agar baekhyun tidak mendengar.

"Wow itu bagus, selamat!" ucap chanyeol kembali pada baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa senang di sebrang sana_,"Bukan hanya ucapan selamat yeol, datanglah ke sini dalam waktu 10 menit"_

"Baek aku sedang sibuk, aku tak bisa datang" sesal chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeram kecil disana_,"kuhajar kau nanti jika kau pura-pura sibuk, akan ku berikan alamatnya dan cepat datanglah"_ucap baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Arraseo chagiya"

Sambungan telefon pun putus, dan chanyeol meminta minseok untuk menggati jadwal rapat hari ini.

.

.

Ting tong

Pintu apartement baru milik baekhyun berbunyi dan chanyeol yang membunyikannya, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum dengan indahnya sambil menyapa sang kekasih,

"Hai yeoliee" sapa baekhyun

"Hai chagi, selamat"

Baekhyun terkekeh senang,"Thank you, mau lihat kedalam?"

"Tentu" kemudian mereka masuk kedalam,

Apartemen baekhyun ini sangatlah luas dan mewah, berbeda dari apartemen yang sebelumnya, walau termasuk bagus tapi ini jauh lebih mewah dan elegan. Sebenarnya chanyeol sudah berkeliling karna ia yang memilihkan tempat ini. Barang-barang baekhyun juga sudah di pindahkan dari apartemen lamanya.

"Nah bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Hebat sekali, benar-benar mujur," ucap chanyeol, baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ia sangat senang

"Bolehkah aku menginap?" sambung chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol,"Tentu saja, kau kekasihku dan tentu saja milikku adalah milikmu, sebaliknya juga milikmu adalah milikku" baekhyun mengijinkan,

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, ia memeluk tubuh kecil baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya,"Aku tidak perlu memiliki yang lain baekie chagi, hanya dirimu itu sudah cukup" chanyeol meniup daun telinga baekhyun pelan dan mengulumnya sensual.

"Ngh" desah baekhyun, ia sangat sensitive ternyata, dan desahan baekhyun membuat little chanyeol agak berdiri, ia terangsang terlalu cepat.

Kuluman chanyeol berangsur turun ke leher jenjang baekhyun yang putih dan mulus, ingin rasanya ia memberi tanda kemerahan di sana, untuk membuktikan bahwa baekhyun-nya adalah milik park chanyeol seorang.

Dikecupnya leher itu, kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan sensual berlanjut menjadi sesapan yang dalam menimbulkan tanda yang di inginkan serta lenguhan dari sang kekasih, "Engghh, yeoliee". Bibir chanyeol berangsur bendekati bibir baekhyun, setelah sampai chanyeol langsung meraup bibir semerah chery itu,

"_Hmm, manis…sangat manis" ._ ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun penuh perasaan, menjilatnya, mungulumnya, menyesapnya, ugh! Benar-benar memabukkan pikir chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya pasrah saat lidah chanyeol meminta izin masuk, ia dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya dan langsungsaja sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat langsung menerobos masuk, menyentuh semua yang ada di dalam mulut baekhyun, menarik lidahnya untuk sekedar di sesap.

Saliva pun turun dari bibir baekhyun tanda ciuman mereka semakin panas, salah satu tangan chanyeol yang tadi digunakan untuk merengkuh baekhyun kini berpindah di sisi tengkuk baekhyun, menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sampai baekhyun merasa kehabisan nafas, ia mendorong dada chanyeol

Melihat baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah sungguh menggugah birahinya, detik berikutnya tanpa aba-aba chanyeol sudah menggendong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal style menuju sebuah kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang kaget sedikit memberontak

"Yaaak, ma-mau apa?! Turunkan aku yeol!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris ocehan baekhyun, lalu dengan tidak elitnya chanyeol melemparkan baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur itu, itu tidak masalah karena tempat tidur nya sangatlah empuk dan nyaman jadi tidak akan melukai baekhyun. Sebelum baekhyun memprotes lebih jauh chanyeol merangkak naik keatas tubuh baekhyun.

"Menurutmu, apa yang ku inginkan baek?" Tanya chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh mereka makin intens,

Bukannya baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ingin di lakukan chanyeol padanya, hanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk baekhyun.

Seakan tau, chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun, "Aku akan pelan-pelan baby" ucap chanyeol seduktif sambil menjilat telinga baekhyun.

"Enggghh~~"

.

.

.

.

.

Skip?

Tbc

:D

Big thanks to : winter park chanChanangelaalay|neli amelia|babyboybyun| |dobyeolight|ByunViBaek|ByunnieKou|EXO Love EXO|ahndelhyun01|shin il kwang|ChanBaekLuv|Richa Byun926


	4. Chapter 4

Remake Bbang!

Author : eunsoocha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate: T

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Note: Hello readers *,*)/ eunsoo balik nihh, . Gomawo uda meReview ff eunsoo yang masih belepotan dan jarang muncul ini. OK ,langsung aja deh…hihi XD

.

.

Cekidot…,

.

.

.

Dengarkan aku…,

hanya kau yang ku cintai

apa artinya hidup tanpa mu

kau yang membuatku tergila-gila

/Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata ini keluar dari hati ku

Hanya kau yang ku cintai

Hanya kau yang menjadi pujaanku

Hati ku berdebar

/Baekhyun

.

.

.

Hentakan-hentakan itu sungguh menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuat setiap sendi dalam tubuhnya terasa lumpuh, baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang, memohon, mendesahkan nama namja di atasnya. Chanyeol begitu menikmati saat-saat ia melihat wajah memerah takberdaya baekhyun, tidak berapa lama mereka pun klimaks bersama.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi chanyeol, dimana ia benar-benar memiliki baekhyun seutuhnya, betapa ia suka desahan beserta erangan yang meluncur halus dari bibir baekhyun, betapa halus dan bersih kulit baekhyun, chanyeol suka setiap jengkal yang ada pada tubuh baekhyun. Dan chanyeol tidak akan pernah melepasnya, _never_ pikirnya. Byun baekhyun hanya milik park chanyeol dan juga sebaliknya.

Kini chanyeol ada di apartement baru baekhyun setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas kantornya, ia akan membicarakan hal penting kepada pujaannya. Ia besok harus berangkat ke London untuk bisnisnya, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol harus merangkai kebohongan kecil untuk baekhyun…hanya sedikit, begitualah.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dengan punggung baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya, tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhun dan mendekapnya posesif.

"Baekhyun" chanyeol memulai

"hmm? Mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"emh ya, itu~~ aku harus keluar kota dalam sepuluh hari " ucap chanyeol pelan di samping telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menghadap chanyeol, tapi posisinya masih didalam pelukan chanyeol "kemana?"

Chanyeol berfikir "ke kampungku" jawabnya

"Ah wae?! Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba, yeol?"

"Ibuku sakit"

"Oh, kalau begitu bawa saja dia kesini" usul baekhyun

"Aku harus pergi, ada tanah milikku disana seluas satu hektar. Aku harus menjualnya untuk pengobatan ibuku" sebenarnya chanyeol tidak mau berbohong seperti ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya setelah pulang dari London nanti ia akan mengunggkapkan semuanya, chanyeol juga sudah menyiapkan lamarannya untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak rela dengan rencana kepergian chanyeol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi "Sepuluh hari? Kau akan pulang lebih awal kan, jika kau bisa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai rambut baekhyun,"tentu".

"Kau akan datang kan?" baekhyun masih gelisah sambil menatap mata chanyeol

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup, baby?" ucap chanyeol khawatir

"Ehm…entahlah, mungkin hanya khawatir"

"Hey," ucap chanyeol sambil membelai pipi baekhyun, "Dasar bodoh" lalu mendekapnya makin erat kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Bbang!

.

.

.

Jam satu dini hari chanyeol mengadakan rapat sebentar, beberapa menit lagi ia akan berangkat ke London untuk bisninya

Drrt drrt drrt

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar, ia melihat layar

**My darling Baekie calling **

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"_yeol aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang juga, datanglah ke tempat lamaku"_

"Ini sudah jam satu pagi baek, katakan ada apa?" bukannya chanyeol menolak, hanya saja ia akan berangkat sebentar lagi

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu sebelam kau pergi yeol, ayolah please?" baekhyun memohon

"Emmh baiklah, aku akan datang"

Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol pergi menggunakan taksi, ia menuju tempat baekhyun. Sesampainya di sana chanyeol melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan

"kenapa kau berdiri di jalanan?" Tanya chanyeol heran

"Menunggumu, bodoh" chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan panggilan bodoh dari baekhyun, ia tau itu termasuk kalimat sayangnya,

"Jadi, kenapa kau menelefon ku?"

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya yang ia bawa sedari tadi, ternyata itu adalah uang kertas yang dijadikan satu, tebal sekali dan itu adalah jumlah uang yang sangat banyak. Ia lalu memberikan uang itu ke tangan chanyeol.

"Apa ini maksudnya?" chanyeol menyerngit

"Itu.. untuk perawatan ibumu" baekhyun menjelaskan, tentu chanyeol kaget.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" chanyeol mulai khawatir

"Ehm…itu, tabunganku untuk membeli mobil"

"Mwo?! Aish, tapi ini…"

"Ssstt yeol…, kau akan menjual tanahmu. Jangan dijual, itu adalah warisan, dan untuk mobil aku bisa menabung lagi" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum tanpa beban.

"Ck tapi kau sangat menginginkan mobil itu," ucap chanyeol frustasi, baekhyun nya sangat polos ternyata.

"Lupakan saja yeol, tunjukkan saja iklan eyeliner ku pada ibu mu. Aku sangat cantik di iklan itu" ucap baekhyun sangat pede, di sertai senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam seribu bahasa, ia binggung harus berkata apa. Ia tidak tau dampak kebohongannya kepada baekhyun, dan ini membuat chanyeol semakin mencintai baekhyun, ia belum pernah bertemu orang seperti kekasihnya ini, sangat manis dan polos.

Baekhyun menatap lekat pada mata chanyeol, menghela nafas kecil, mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya dan berjinjit, "Pulanglah dengan cepat, yeol" ucapnya dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir chanyeol

Chup

Dan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, "Oh iya, minggu depan aku pergi ke gwangju untuk syuting iklan, aku akan kembali dua atau tiga hari. Nanti kau terlambat, cepat pergilah yeol"

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat, "Pergilah yeol" baekhyun mulai mendorong nya pelan

Dengan sedikit berat chanyeol beranjak dari situ,

"Bye, chanyeol" baekhyun melambaikan tangan

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana kau hadir dalam hidupku_

_Aku sulit untuk mempercayainya_

_Kau muncul dalam kehidupan_

_kau adalah hasrat ku_

"_kenapa aku tak bertemu denganmu lebih awal?"_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah itu chanyeol berangkat menggunakan pesawat pribadinya menuju London, selama perjalanan ia menulis kisahnya dengan baekhyun di buku jurnalnya. Mulai dari awal saat ia bertemu dengan baekhyun hingga kedekatan mereka serta kebohongan-kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh nya hingga ia mendapatkan hati baekhyun, tubuh dan jiwanya yang sekarang adalah milik chanyeol. Ya milik chanyeol. Chanyeol akan bertekat setelah ia pulang dari urusannya di London selesai ia akan melamar baekhyun dan mengungkapkan jati dirinya, ia harap baekhyun akan memaafkannya dan menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah itu mereka berpisah, chanyeol menuju London dan baekhyun menuju gwangju. Baekhyun kini sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju gwangju, keadaan kereta sedikit sepi karena ini adalah kereta malam yang sedang beroperasi, dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja di kereta itu. di setiap pemberhentian kereta baekhyun melihat orang-orang turun hingga kini dia hanya sendirian di kereta itu, sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, tetapi tempat duduknya jauh berseberangan dengan baekhyun. Jadi untuk membunuh rasa kantuk baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang di bawanya dari apartement.

"Hiks"

..

"Hiks"

Samar-samar baekhyun mendengar suara tangisan, tubuh baekhyun menjadi tegang.

"Bagaimana kalau itu suara hantu?" bisik baekhyun, ia bergidik ngeri sebenarnya baekhyun adalah seorang takut dengan hantu, baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil komat kamit merapalkan semacam doa agar ia tidak bertemu dengan makhluk halus T.T

"Hiks um~umma! Pulang ..hiks"

Suara itu lagi! Tapi apa ada hantu menyebutkan ummanya? Baekhyun berpikir keras jangan-jangan bukan hantu. Ia memberanikan diri mencari sumber suara, baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari tetapi nihil, tetapi saat baekhyun menunduk ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang meringkuk di kolong kursi kereta kemudian baekhyun menghampiri anak itu

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" Tanya baekhyun kepada namja kecil itu, awalnya namja kecil itu kaget dan makin meringkukkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja baekhyun menjadi heran mungkin saja anak ini terlepas dari ummanya dan tertingal di kereta ini, kasiahan sekali pikir baekhyun. "Hey gwenchana! Apa kau terlepas dari umma mu? Dimana rumah mu, jangan takut hyung orang baik kok" ucap baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang cantik. Melihat baekhyun yang tersenyum, anak itu mulai memberanikan diri menampakkan wajahnya, dan baekhyun tertegun karena melihat wajah anak itu begitu terlihat ketakutan serta pucat dan ia benar-benar merasa iba.

"Oh iya namaku Byun baekhyun " ucap baekhyun tapi tidak ada respon dari namja kecil di hadapannya. "Siapa namamu? Kau tinggal dimana?setelah turun dari kereta ini aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi dengan kasus anak hilang" tambah baekhyun lagi. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun merasakan cengkraman di tangannya, dan baekhyun mendengar namja kecil itu berkata lirih sambil terisak dan tersendat sendat karena tangisannya.

"hiks… jebal tolong.. kami~~hiks tolong… hiks… tidak…teman…dijual…pulang". Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu, dan meminta agar bercerita lebih lengkap. Setelah namja kecil itu tenang kemudian ia bercerita, " nama ku adalah jongkook, aku adalah korban penculikan anak~hiks~ aku dan yang lainnya sudah di culik selama dua hari" baekhyun begitu terkejut dengan cerita jongkook, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak dalam penculikan, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa disini? Teman-temanmu yang lain?" tnya baekhyun. " Aku kebetulan bisa kabur dari mereka karena tubuh kecil ku, dan teman-temanku ada di gerbong belakang. Mereka penjahat itu masih ada disini… hyung kau harus menyelamatkan kami…aku sempat mendengar kami akan di jual! Aku ingin pulang hyung hiks… jebal" baekhyun begitu syok dan juga merasa takut, ia sampai membulat kan mata sipitnya saat mendengar para penjahat masih ada di kereta ini, kemudian baekhyun membawa jongkook bersembunyi kekamar mandi saat ia sepintas melihat tiga orang bermuka seram dan berbadan besar yang akan memasuki gerbong yang baekhyun dan jongkook tumpangi.

"kita akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya hyung kan? Mereka tidak akan berani mengambilmu" dan jongkook hanya memandang baekhyun penuh harap dan mengangguk kecil, hingga gedoran keras dari pintu kamarmandi terdengar, baekhyun makin gugup, keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya jantungnya berdegup kencang saat teriakan mengancam terdengar di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun mengambil semua uang di saku celananya dan dompetnya lalu memasukan uang-uang itu ke celah pintu, ia berharap para penjahat itu akan mengerti dan menyerah untuk mengambil jongkook darinya. Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh jongkook yang gemetar seperti dirinya, beberapa saat kemudian gedoran pintu telah mereda, baekhyun mencoba keluar dan menarik jongkook dari kamar mandi, walau pun baekhyun merasa masih tegang dan takut tapi ia meyakinkan jongkook bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Gwenchana jongkook-ah mereka sudah pergi" tetapi sesaat setelah baehyun mengatakan itu tiba-tiba suara keras terdengar dari pintu samping gerbong, dan disana munculah lebih banyak namja yang sama menakutkanya seperti sebelumnya, dan baekhyun takut setengah mati, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu, lalu baekhyun merasakan cengkraman di pinggangnya, itu jongkook. Dan baekhyun sadar ia tidak boleh menyerah demi anak polos ini baekhyun menarik tangan jongkook untuk berlari, satu-satunya jalan yaitu memasuki gerbong sebelah, mereka lari dan terus berlari karena terus di kejar, baekhyun makin panik, air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi dan ia akan benar-benar pingsan saat ia melihat gerbong selanjutnya tertutup penjahat itu tertawa girang saat baekhyun terpojok bersama jongkook

"HaHaHa kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi manis HaHaHa, dan serahkan anak itu sekarang juga!" mereka tertawa bersama tawa yang mengerikan menurut baekhyun "Ouuh, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu cantik, kau membuat kami horny dengan tubuhmu yang basah oleh keringat dan wajah cantikmu itu HaHaHa" baekhyun merasa merinding sekaligus jijik oleh ucapan itu.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!atau ku laporkan kalian kepada polisi" sentak baekhyun dengan tubuh gemetar.

"HAHAHAHA" dan para penjahat itu makin tertawa nista membuat baekhyun dan jongkook makin gemetar. Dan tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan jongkok dan pemasang pisau di samping leher jongkook, baekhyun begitu terkejut dan ketakutan

"HAHAHA bagaimana cantik? dia akan mati bila kau melawan" air mata baekhyun semakin deras jatuhnya, ia tanpa pikir lagi berlari menjauhi mereka menuju pintu gerbong yang tertutup rapat, ia berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menemukan beberapa orang untuk menolongnya, dan benar saja…pintunya terbuka! Dan baekhyun melihat bayak sekali namja bertubuh besar seperti para penjahat tetapi bedanya mereka menggunakan seragam. Mereka adalah segerombolan tentara! Tentara-tentara itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pintu gerbong yang terbuka.

Kemudian baekhyun berlari kepada mereka dan menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi, dengan bukti yang nyata di hadapan mereka, para tentara-tentara itu langsung menyerang para penjahat, dan baekhyun kini merasa hidup kembali, ia menyuruh jongkook untuk menunjukkan dimana letak gerbong tempat penyekapan anak-anak kepada para tentara.

Setelah hari itu baekhyun kedalam berita TV dan Koran dengan berita utama "Pengagalan Perdangangan Manusia dengan bantuan Tentara".

.

.

.

Setelah baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan wawancara ia kini bisa kembali kerumah dan berstirahat, ia akan menceritakan kejadian ini kepada kekasihnya, Yeolie. Baekhyun sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone nya berdering, baekhyun sempat melihat layar dan tersenyum setelah tau bahwa kekasihnyalah yang menghubunginya " yeoboseo, yeolie bogoshippeo!" dan disana chanyeol tertawa senang "bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja yeol, kuharap kau disana juga menjaga kesehatanmu, dan bagaimana kabar ibu mu? Apa dia sudah baik?" sebenarnya di lain sisi chanyeol masih merasa bersalah karena kebohongannya, ia sudah benar-benar bertekat akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada baekhyun . " Eum.., nde ibuku sedah semakin sehat, gomawo" . Sebenarnya hari ini akan pulang, ia berencana utuk membuat kejutan untuk baekhyun dan ia akan mendapatkan senyuman manis serta pelukan yang hangat dari kekasihnya itu, memikirkan itu membuat chanyol tersenyum bodoh -.-

Sore ini terlihat begitu mendung sedangkan baekhyun sudah merasa bosan di apartement nya, ia lalu menyalakan televisi yang ternyata menampilkan berita tentang aksi baekhyun yang menyelamatkan anak-anak dengan bantuan beberapa tentara, baekhyun cukup senang melakukan itu, ia tak habis pikir betapa kasihan sekali anak-anak malang itu. Sesaat kemudian handphone nya bordering. "Ye?yeoboseyo" ucap baekhyun. "Yeoboseyo, apakah ini tuan byun yang ada di televisi itu? Yang menyelamatkan anak-anak ?". orang asing itu bertanya dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik " Nde, saya sendiri" untuk beberapa saat jeda sejenak, baekhyun menunggu, "namaku youngji penjaga panti dimana anak-anak yang kau selamatkan berada" baekhyun bisa mendengar suara youngji sedikit bergetar "apakah kau ada di apartement mu saat ini? Kalau iya segeralah keluar! Penjahat-penjahat itu ada disana sekarang, mereka tidak bisa menggambil anak-anak lagi, tapi sekarang mereka mengincarmu" Tut Tut Tut sambungan terputus, jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang karena takut, sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin, tubuhnya kaku dan gemetar, baekhyun mencoba melirik sudut-sudut ruangan dan menemukan bayangan yang menyelip, air mata baekhyun turun begitu saja ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, bahkan ia takut bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Tbc

Big thanks to : winter park chanChanangelaalay| neli amelia| babyboybyun|dobyeolight|ByunnieKou| Exo Love | ahndelhyun01 |shin ik kwang | ChanBaekLuv| RichaByun926| ByunViBaek :*


End file.
